Silent Memories
by SOLDIERNichole
Summary: When Masky finds an old box with a strange picture, Slender proceeds to explain who the girl is and the relationships she had with him and his brothers. (Features Splendorman, Trenderman, and Sexual Offenderman in later chapters.) [ADOPTED AND CO-WRITTEN WITH ORIGINAL AUTHOR] SHORT HAITIUS
1. Chapter 1

Masky rummaged through the closet space, searching for the first aid kit. Hoody had gone and hurt himself again, and needed stitches. Of course the main problem with being a proxy, they couldn't go to hospitals if they were hurt. The equipment would stop working around them, and their files didn't exist anymore either. After pulling out a small, but very dusty box, the rarely used first aid kit was found and Masky pulled it out. He brushed the dust off and went back to Hoody who was in the bathroom, cleaning his wound.

They had just gotten back from a hunt with the Slenderman and it hadn't gone very well. The victim that they had left to the entity had a knife and had slashed a nice long gash into Hoody's arm. It had long since stopped bleeding, but Hoody was having a hard time cleaning it due to the awkward positioning of the cut. Masky set the First Aid kit on the counter and grabbed Hoody's arm to peer at it.

The wound was caked with dry blood and dirt that made Hoody's dark grey skin look stained black around the wound area. Masky sighed and opened the kit, taking out several alcohol wipes and proceeded to clean the wound, earning several hisses and curses from the hoodie-less Hoody. Masky inspected the wound again.

"Only outer stitches this time." Masky stated confirming the wound wasn't as deep as the last one Hoody had acquired. Hoody sighed in relief and nodded a bit. It wasn't as good as a trained medical personnel, but Masky stitched up Hoody's arm to the best of his ability and then wrapped his arm in bandages. The stark white made Hoody look even darker as the patched up proxy inspected the rip in his yellow hoodie.

"I just fixed this thing too." Hoody complained in his deep tenor, making Masky roll his eyes behind his mask as he put the first aid kit back together. Masky went back to the closet and placed the kit back inside. He turned around to go clean himself up from the hunt and kicked the small box from earlier, sending it skidding across the floor as Masky cursed about his stubbed toe. He sent an angry glare at the box, silently wishing it would burst into flames, before going over to it and picking it up.

The box had a good amount of weight to it and Masky tilted his head to the side, curiosity piqued. He set the box onto the table the proxy's ate at before opening the cardboard container. Two leather bound tomes rested within the box and after taking those out a picture in a frame stared up at him. Five faces, four boys and a girl. The boys couldn't have been anymore different. All with different colored hair and eye color, but the same face shape and body structure, tall and skinny. They all were pale skinned, making the girl look even more tan than she was.

Masky tilted his head and picked up the picture, looking at it harder. The edges looked a bit yellowed and faded, possibly twenty or so years old. The ink on the picture was beginning to stick to the glass. It had been there so long, and the silver frame was tarnished heavily. Masky kept looking at it, searching for some sort of identification on the back of the frame. He was unable to find any when a thin black tendril wrapped around the picture, bringing it to rest in the Slenderman's pale white hands.

The entities blank face seemed to try and make an expression, but none came forth. A troubled sigh escaped the Slenderman's invisible mouth. Masky tilted his head as his master seemed to stare at the picture.

"Slender, who does that belong to?" Masky questioned curiously, making the Slenderman set the photo down on a cabinet to look at it more.

"It belonged to a good friend of mine. The girl in the photo actually. Her name was LeAnne." Slender spoke quietly, lacking the normal tone of authority. Masky watched cautiously, not quite knowing what to do or how to act at the sudden tenderness his master was showing at the sight of the photo. Had he ever been that close to someone?

"What of the other four?" Masky interrogated slowly, not wanting to cause a burst of anger from the faceless entity. Hoodie entered and paused seeing his master staring at the photo, while Masky stood rigid a few meters away.

"The other four are my brothers and I." Slender replied forlornly. "At least, it was before we became monsters." Masky noted the change in his voice at the second statement and took a few steps back. His voice held venom. The kind only the Slenderman could muster. Hoodie managed to catch a glimpse of the picture as he came around in a wide arc, giving his master a wide berth.

"What happened to her? The girl, LeAnne." Hoodie asked and Slender shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"She was turned into a proxy of my brothers many years ago. She used to visit, but she has not come in a while." Slender replied the tender voice returning, nearly sounding like sadness. Hoodie and Masky were at a loss of what to do. They had never seen their master emit such emotion, or any emotion at all except anger and hatred. This was more emotion than when Slender had found out that the humans were making video series about him, and that had ended up with Hoodie nearly dying, only saved by Slender's healing power.

"How long have you two been my proxy's?" Slender asked the two young men standing quietly.

"Masky has been a proxy for seventeen years, and I for twenty." Hoodie replied quietly. Slender nodded and motioned to couches. "Go sit." Neither proxy hesitated. "I will tell you about LeAnne. Should you ever get the chance to meet her, if she is still alive, you will know who she is." Slender stood still staring at the picture. "It would be better if Trender were here to tell it. After all, he was the closest to her."

"Where did she go?" Hoodie asked quietly.

"Trender had a fit one day and bit her. She became his proxy, but went between all of us. About the time you became my proxy she stopped visiting. I have no idea why either." Slender addressed Hoodie's question. "But where to begin."

"How did you have human forms?" Masky blurted out. "I mean, aren't you like over three thousand years old or something? That photo can't be but forty, it's in color too."

"That is a good place to start. And no. I am only about fifty years old, counting the time I spent human too. My great grandfather was Der Ritter of medieval Germany and his son Der Groβmann and my father Der Schlanker Mann. I don't know how my father managed to find my mother after she left Germany and create me and my brothers, but he did. She hanged herself when I was fourteen." Slender spoke striking silence to both of his proxies. He was finally opening up, they weren't going to ruin their chance to gain background on him.

"LeAnne was friends with Trender at the time, and she was at our house a lot. She sort of picked up what my mother dropped." Slender slowly stated as if recalling old, unthought-of memories for the first time in a long time. "She was a very nice girl, one of the only ones to speak with my family. Everyone else was too afraid."

"Go away, you freak!" The crowd of young children chanted at a young seven year old boy. The boy's skin was abnormally pale, making his black hair even darker and his brown eyes look black. The teachers didn't stop the other children, they thought the boy was strange as well. 'If only my brother were here.' The bullied child thought wistfully. Then he could actually have someone to stand up for him.

A sudden pain was inflicted on his head. His pale hand went up to the hurt spot and came away crimson. Another object was thrown, barely missing him by a few centimeters. Rocks! They were throwing rocks! The little boy tried to run, but the crowd was too thick and they just pushed him down again. More stones were thrown and more wounds were inflicted, until they suddenly stopped.

The boy looked up and saw a girl about his age standing in front of him with her arms crossed, facing the crowd with an angry look. Unlike the other girls, her hair was cut short and spiked up everywhere, giving her a masculine look.

"Leave him alone, you stupid brutes!" She shouted at them, making some of the younger crowd back away and leave. An older boy stepped forward puffing out his chest.

"I don't know who you think you are little lady, but- !" He was interrupted by the girl punching him right in the nose, giving him a gushing nosebleed. The boy started to cry and he ran off, the rest of the crown following him. The bell rang and the girl turned to help the boy up as the younger children were called in to class.

"My name is LeAnne. I don't like bullies, so just warn them about me if they bother you again, okay?" She smiled brightly at the slightly shorter boy stared wide-eyed at the girl, before nodding a bit.

"My name is Trevor, its nice to meet you." He replied shakily. She nodded once.

"Say, how about we play hooky for the rest of the day?" She grinned and slowly Trevor did too. He liked this girl already.

The end of the school day bell came and LeAnne and Trevor were laughing at the public park, taking turns pushing each other on the swing set. Their laughter was interrupted by two older boys and one their age coming over, the older two having frowns on their faces, making Trevor look a little sheepish. LeAnne scowled back at the frowning boys.

"Why weren't you in class?" The tallest boy said, crossing his arms and staring at the pair with piercing brown eyes. Trevor jumped off of the swing and looked at the other boys sheepishly.

"He was with me!" LeAnne came forward and crossed her arms at the tall boy, mimicking his pose. "You have a problem with it?"

The other three boys didn't really know what to do. Their mother would beat them if they so much as spoke a unkind word to a girl, but this one didn't talk like a girl. The youngest boys eyes opened wide.

"Guys, I think shes a tomboy!" The shortest one explained in a hushed voice. They looked at Trevor and then LeAnne. The tall one dropped his passive-aggressive posture and went up to the girl extending a hand.

"How about a truce? You stay friends with our brother and we get to take you both home for dinner." The brown eyed boy grinned. LeAnne stared at him and then his hand before grabbing the appendage with a rough grip and grinning back at him.

"I like that plan. The name's LeAnne! Who are you?"

"My name is Braydon. This is my younger brother Nathan and Trevor's twin James." He grimaced out at the tight grip on his hand.

Nathan stood their quietly as James, Braydon, and Trevor walked ahead of him. His cold grey eyes were watching the girl, silently analyzing her gestures and posture. He could tell that she was fiercely loyal by the way she stood up for Trevor at the schools playground. He had been there, but had not intervened having seen LeAnne on her way over there. She would be good for the slightly spineless Trevor. He smiled a bit and went to catch up with his brothers and the girl.

"What happened after that?" Masky asked as Slender stopped.

"LeAnne and Trender, or Trevor at the time, stayed good friends. She was ridiculed and avoided for it, but she said there was something special about us and that we would need her one day." Slender scoffed and shook his head. "None of us knew she would be right."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the Summer of 1979 when Braydon got sick. LeAnne was there nearly 24/7 taking care of him. Braydon's dark brown hair clung to his forehead from the cold sweats he had and shivered uncontrollable despite the mound of blankets on top of him. His green eyes were muddled from the strong medicine he was given from the doctor that eased his symptoms of coughing and headaches quite a bit. Despite the fact he was cold, Braydon's skin was on fire, LeAnne having a cold rag on his forehead.

Nathan leaned on the doorway, dressed in his normal attire of a button down shirt and black slacks. LeAnne kneeled by Braydon's bed. "Are you sure you will be alright while we are at school?" LeAnne questioned and he nodded.

"I'll be fine, Shortie." Braydon replied and LeAnne stood up looking at Nathan who jerked his head towards the living room.

"I don't want to leave him, bt it's the last day of school and it's a half-day." LeAnne said worried as they exited the house where Trevor and James were waiting for them. Nathan shrugged, brushing his platinum blond hair away from his face, grey eyes watching the road for the approach of the bus.

"I'm sure he will be fine." James tried to cheer LeAnne up by being optimistic. LeAnne nodded a bit and then looked at Nathan pointedly. She pointed a finger at him.

"You. Loosen the collar. It's the last day you'll ever be at school, lighten up a bit." LeAnne commanded. Nathan rolled his eyes, undoing the first button of his shirt and adjusting his collar, knowing if he didn't LeAnne would do it for him.

He was a Senior this year, being a year older than LeAnne and his brothers. Braydon was the only one who could drive, though Trevor was on his way with a permit. Trevor's dark eyes were framed by glasses now, and James was always battling with small outbreaks of acne, typical teenagers. Nathan just flat out scared people. His cold eyes and stoic demeanor left him with a reputation that not even the worse bullies would mess with.

They sat at the back of the bus. Always being the first people picked up. Trevor and LeAnne sat in the back right seat with James infront of them and Nathan to their left. LeAnne and Trevor were bent over a few CD cases and switching out CD's between themselves. LeAnne had grown her hair out, having a ponytail now, the wavy chestnut hair sweeping over her shoulder to partially hide what her and Trevor were doing. The rumor at school was they were dating, but only the brothers and LeAnne knew that it was just a rumor.

School wentby fast, LeAnne only having to yell at a few boys who decided to call Trevor a faggot and James pizza face. The bus home was quiet again, LeAnne getting off with the brothers to check on Braydon. They weren't expecting what they did when they entered the house.

Tables and chairs had been overturned, pictures smashed onto the ground and the television was knocked onto it's front. The four just stared at the mess for a few seconds before LeAnne's head turned towards the hallway where a sob of pain was coming. Uncaring about the shards of glass and overturned furniture, LeAnne leapt through and over the mess towards Braydon's room.

Braydon was in a similar state as the living room. Braydon was on his bed, writhing in apparent excruciating pain. LeAnne went to him and grabbed his face, attempting to calm him down.

"Braydon! Braydon!" She hollered at him, attempting to catch his attention. It was like he didn't know who she was. Braydon, with extraordinary strength n one knew he had, shoved LeAnne off of him, being caught by Nathan who quickly passed her off to Trevor. Trevor helped her stand as Nathan stood infront of them, unsure of what was happening to his older brother. The sight was horrifying.

The first thing that happened was that Braydon's skin, which was a pale ivory, turned into a sickly alabaster white. The dark hair that grew on his scalp began to fall out in clumps and Braydon writhed in a seizure-like fashion as his body and limbs began to lengthen. LeAnne was petrified into place as Braydon's face began to shift and new skin started to form, covering Braydon's eyes, nose, and lips. The skin over his lips didn't last too long, since his screams turned to roars and the fragile new skin split and showed terrifying rows of sharp fangs that just seemed to appear in the place of his teeth. The frail thin limbs that had stretched to form the tall shape began to grow and get muscular, the shorts Braydon wore becoming stretched to the point of the seams popping. Then suddenly it stopped and Braydon stopped writhing, his stark white chest heaving up and down as his brothers and LeAnne stared in awestruck, horrified fascination.

Nathan was the first on to approach. "Braydon?"

The creature looked up and LeAnne passed out, Trevor barely responding in time to catch her, still staring at his brother in shock.

"What?" Braydon questioned, his voice having a deep monstrous growl to it. He seemed to have shocked himself, the nineteen year old sitting up and touching his throat. "The hell?" Braydon had to bend down to look into the mirror across his room. "What the fuck happened to my face?!" He cried in shock and touched his face, the thin skin that formed over his face having hardened into a tough short of shell.

"What happened to me?!" Braydon turned and looked at his brothers, the face underneath the hard skin forming a expression of terror, his mouth full of fangs turned into a slightly open frown.

"I don't know…." Nathan spoke quietly.

"I'm a fucking monster!" Braydon roared, scooting away from them and curling up into a ball.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How did he get the name Sexual Offenderman?" Masky questioned, making Slender shake his head once.

"That came later. We weren't even sure what was happening at this point. Splendor thought he had drank some kind of magic poison when he went out drinking the nights before he got sick." Slender laughed once and shook his head.

"How did you figure out about your father being Der Schlanker Mann?" Hoodie asked and Slender nodded.

"When LeAnne woke up she thought it would be a good idea to rummage about my mothers thing. She found a old journal that belonged to my mother when she was a girl and she spoke of my father visiting her quite often, having a period where she wrote nothing for years then suddenly detailed that she was having a child and coming to America. We have no idea what really happened with her. We learned about him through this." Slender explained, Masky and hoody listening intently.

"So…. Can you guys turn back into your human selves?" Masky asked.

"No. We all have tried many times, but it has been impossible." Masky grunted.

"What did LeAnne think about this?" Slender looked at Hoody.

"LeAnne was quite appaled at first, she actually passed out if she looked at Braydon for too long, but she seemed to get used to it. Braydon wouldn't leave the house except for at night, he was too afraid."

XXXXXXXXXX

LeAnneended up staying at the house for the majority of the summer. Her parents were going through a nasty divorce and they didn't have the time nor energy to think about their daughter. Nathan and Trevor got jobs that summer, James having a part-time babysitting job for their neighbors, while LeAnne stayed with Braydon to keep him company.

Braydon was quite upset the first few weeks, not eating or drinking, not loosing weight and extremely depressed and agigtated. LeAnne left him alone a lot, his moods would change in an instant going from depressed to livid back to weeping in a instant. He had broken glasses and tables, being a lot stronger than he was before.

It was the twenty seventh day after his transformation that LeAnne finally got him to eat. Trevor was home at the time, having the day off.

"I'm not dying…." Braydon stated when he finished. LeAnne looked at him as he assumed a defeated slouch.

"Do you really want to die?" LeAnne asked, "Or do you just not like what you see in the mirror?"

"Both." LeAnne sighed and hugged Braydon's neck, the skin under her fingers warm and soft, but hard as a rock at the same time.

"You are still your, Braydon. It doesn't matter what happens to you on the outside, it can't effect your soul, who you really are, unless you let it." LeAnne said and pulled away to look at him. Braydon was looking at her. But something was off. The human depression was gone, replaced by something….. strange.

The way his nearly blank face looked was feral. His lips were parted slightly, head tilted to one side, brow lowering as if he was setting in on a target.

Trevor didn't even hear anything, out in the living room reading a book, just two rooms away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What did he do to her?" Hoody questioned. Masky looked at him.

"What the hell do you think he did to her? His name is Sexual Offenderman." Masky chided and Hoody nodded a bit.

"Offender felt horrible afterwards about it. LeAnne didn't come back for a few days after that, but she showed up again acting like nothing happened." Slender added. "She didn't tell anyone until later, but she figured it was better her then someone else, until we knew the extend of what was happening to him." Hoody and Masky were quiet. Offender seemed kind of harmless to them, but they had never known anyone personally who had been attacked by him.

"Did he ever explain why?" Masky asked and Slender nodded.

"He says he hardly remembers it, but he figures now that his instinct and drive were so bottled that he blacked out when she hugged him. LeAnne later agree that it made sense." Slender stated.

It was getting late now, Slender stood. "Both of you rest for now. I will share more later." Just like that, he was gone and Hoody and Masky were left staring at empty air.

.

.

.

A/N- Hey guys, thanks for reading! I just want to say, this stor is not connected to my other Slender-Fic Two-Sides, since this one is basically me writing for a friend who can't see what she is typing due to being legally blind. She would like to thank BluSkyy for the review, it made her feel happy that you liked her story. The way I read it to her also made her laugh pretty hard. ^^ Thanks again and R&R!


End file.
